Because I Can
by Meraculas
Summary: Jason Bourne pays someone a visit after the events of 'The Bourne Supremecy'.


**A/N:** I am not really all that sure where the idea for this story came from. I haven't seen the movies a little while now so I am sorry about any errors in things. The story takes place after 'The Bourne Supremecy' and that is pretty much it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did do you think I would be sitting here writing fanfiction about this stuff?

**

* * *

**

**Because I Can:**

Jason Bourne had no idea what he had done to himself after he had asked for Nikki to be the one to meet him. He did not want to think too much of it at the time, the death of Marie was still too fresh in his mind. It was weird though, they were both terrified. Bourne was terrified of what had happened to him and what was going to happen to him, while Nikki was terrified of him. It made no sense really.

A year went by with no one really looking for him, he was grateful for that. In that year, Bourne had time to think. He thought about Marie. He was sad that she had died there was no denying that. He also had time to think about what he had learned about himself, about who he was. He was a murderer. That did not change his heart, though. The government had twisted him, made him a robot for their own personal use. Jason hated that. Whenever he lie in bed at night and let his mind wander, it always went to three specific places. First, it went to Marie. Second, it went to Nikki. Lastly, his mind traveled to his vague memory of what had caused him to lose his memories. That night on the yacht, that belonged to Wombosi when that little child climbed up on Wombosi. Then, once he had fallen asleep, his dreams were of him a little child and a faceless mother. Bourne would always readily admit he enjoyed those dreams the most, he wished they were true, but above all he wanted to see the woman's face.

Was it those dreams that had him currently lurking outside a poor woman's home? Bourne was not completely sure. He had been watching the single female who lived in the house for almost a month now. Maybe he had truly crossed a line, become evil. He could be called a stalker. He made sure that the neighbors never saw him, though if they did he had a disguise ready. He dressed in different uniforms every week. One week he had been a real estate sales man, another he was a plumber doing work on the woman's house. Her house was nice and spacious from what Bourne could tell, though it looked small compared to the neighbors. The house was a periwinkle colour with a grey roof. She had a white fence in the front. The snow on the ground made the property look beautiful.

He had no idea what had caused him that day to break into the house. He knew that she had an alarm system inside, so he brought the items needed to short circuit it. He dressed differently that morning, like he normally would. Completely black. He tucked his gun into a holster on his back, making sure no one would see it. He had picked a day when no one would see him enter. He walked up the stone path to her front door and silently picked the lock. Once inside he quickly disarmed the alarm system. He made sure to lock the front door behind him. She would be back soon; he noticed she always liked to be home by four o'clock. Maybe that was why he decided to break in five minutes before she was due back; he wanted to see her see him. He waited for her in the kitchen.

He saw her car drive up the snow covered driveway and park on the lane. She got out and walked up the path, just as he had only difference was that she used a key to unlock the door. She walked in and placed her keys on the hook next to the door; she then removed her coat and hung it, with her scarf on the coat rack. Her next destination was the alarm pad, just like every day. The only difference was the startled gasp she gave when she saw the system was not even on.

Jason had quietly walked to the doorway of the kitchen, which was behind her, during her tasks.

"Hello, Nikki." Jason said.

The blonde-haired woman spun around startled by the sound of her voice. Her hair was longer then when they had last spoken. Instead of the chin length haircut, her hair now fell just above her shoulders. She wore a white turtleneck sweater with a pair of blue jeans.

"Bourne!" Nikki said in surprise and slight horror.

"It is just Jason, if even." Jason told her steadily. Nikki was slowly backing away from him scared of what he would do. "I just want to talk-"

Nikki interrupted him before he could finish, "Like you had last time?"

"No." Jason told her calmly. "Here, watch."

Jason walked back into the kitchen and grabbed on of her wooden chairs. He brought it back into the entrance hall placing it on the ground where he was standing when he first spoke, then sat down on it.

"See?" Jason asked her.

Still not trusting him Nikki allowed herself to relax slightly. "Are you armed?"

Something seemed to go off in Bourne's head as his eyebrows shot up, "Sorry, I forgot." He said as he pulled a gun out of a holster at his back. He tossed it to the ground at her feet.

Nikki bent over and picked it up, she checked to see if it was loaded. It was. 'Why would he give me his loaded weapon? Why would he even be here?' Nikki thought, but she asked, "You said you needed to talk, what about?"

Bourne's head dropped to his chest sadly. He had no idea how to tell her. Quietly he responded, "Sorry."

"What?" Nikki asked surprised.

Jason lifted his head to look her in the eye. Nikki noticed his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Jason repeated, "Sorry."

Startled by the confession Nikki was at a lose of what to do. She slowly walked over to the man sitting in her kitchen chair, the man who had lost every thing. As she passed the table next to the door, she put the gun down. Once she reached Bourne, she could do nothing but give him a hug.

The thing that surprised them both was that once Nikki took Jason in that mother like hug, he had begun to cry. She heard him repeat his confession over and over as if it was the only thing that was keeping him alive. Slowly Nikki began to rock Jason back and forth while he still sat on the chair, and she kneeling next to him on the floor.

Jason woke up the next morning to find himself lying in an unknown bed in an unknown room. The early morning light filtered in from the window with light white curtains. He smelt the fresh smell of someone cooking down stairs; he also thought he heard humming. He carefully tossed the light blue comforter to the side and got up. He noticed that he was still fully clothed. Slowly he walked down the soft-carpeted stairs looking for something he could use as a weapon. He spotted the days newspaper on the table next to the door; he picked it up while rolling it into something like a bat. Slowly he walked to the edge of the kitchen door and peeked in. What he saw was not what he was prepared to see.

Nikki was dresses in a pair of black boxer looking shorts and a grey sports bra. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she had a pair of fluffy blue slippers on her feet. She was at the stove and flipping pancakes. She was humming an unknown song while doing the task.

Jason walked in and put the paper down on the counter. "Morning."

Nikki must have been surprised to hear him as she jumped and let out a startled gasp. She spun around quickly, "Oh, morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yah." Jason replied as he took a seat at the table and watched her as she had gone back to the pancakes.

"I hope you like them, I didn't know what else to make." Nikki told him a couple minutes later once she had placed an over flowing plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"It is okay." Jason told her.

A long awkward silence stretched out as they ate the food.

Nikki spoke first, "What had you wanted to tell me?"

"I told you, sorry." Jason told her.

"You broke into my house just to tell me that you were sorry." Nikki said skeptically.

Jason did not say anything at first but then he replied, "I wanted to know if you knew me?" He paused while he picked at his food, "If you knew me before, that I can't remember you."

"No." Nikki told him. At her reply, Nikki noticed Jason seemed saddened. "Why?"

Jason looked up at her with a fire in his eyes, "I want to remember, I want to know whom I was."

Nikki paused before she responded to his statement, "And I want to help you remember."

At her words, Jason could not help a bit of a smile. Then he felt it, something told him to get out, that they were in danger.

"Do you have a weapon here?" Jason asked her.

"What?"

"Do you have a gun?" Jason asked her again already up and having checked the kitchen window to see if anyone was outside.

"Um, yes in the door in the living room and the one from you." Nikki told him.

"Good, get them and meet me at the back door." Jason told her. Just as soon as he finished talking the wall, he was standing next to exploded. Jason went flying into the other wall, he never registered Nikki's scream of his name until he was back on his feet. He managed to jog, while limping, over to her and grabbed her by the hand. They ran to the living room so Nikki could grab her gun, she also grabbed to one Jason had given her the day before.

Men had entered with flashlights and guns ready to shot at anything that moved. Jason and Nikki were hiding behind part of a wall.

"Who are they?" Nikki asked, "Why are they here?"

"They are government." Jason replied to her first question, he had seen the badge on their vests. "And I think they know I am here."

"But why are they here?" Nikki asked him again.

"For me." Jason replied. Jason poked his head out so he could see what was going on. "Okay, they are getting close. I am going to distract them I want you to run. Do not stop, get out of here."

"But…" Nikki tried to say.

"No, you do it." Jason told her as he removed his long black coat and gave it to her. Before she could again protest, he firmly placed his lips upon hers in a quick kiss.

With that, Bourne readied his gun and went out.

Some time later, Jason Bourne again woke to the morning light flittering in from a crack in the pale white curtains, from the window along the east wall. Getting up he tossed the dark blue covers to the side and rose from the bed. He wore a pair of blue plaid sweat pants. Leaving the bedroom and turning the corner, he went down the soft-carpeted stairs. Turning the corner, he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." The blonde woman who stood over the stove flipping pancakes said without turning around. She wore a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Morning." Jason said as he walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a mug.

"Did you sleep well; I hope Tristan hadn't kept you up to late?" The woman asked him.

"He went to sleep soon after you had." Jason replied as he slid into the wooden kitchen chair at the table.

"Good, because he is crying."

Letting his head fall to his chest Jason made a move to get up.

"I'll get him; you make sure our breakfast doesn't burn." She told him as she went of the get the crying child.

Jason rose and walked over to the stove. A minute or two later he heard her enter the kitchen. Jason turned around and saw his loving wife, Nikki, holding their son Tristan. Through her white shirt, Jason was able to see the growing bump that gave proof to the coming of their second child.

"Hay, there you little munchkin." Jason said walking over to his wife and son. Nikki handed the one-year-old boy over to his father as she returned to their breakfast. "Did you sleep well little guy?"

Tristan gave a gurgle in reply.

"I think that is a yes." Nikki told him as she poured the last bit of pancake batter onto the pan.

"We aren't bothering your mother now are we?" Jason asked.

"Enough, mommy is getting a headache, again." Nikki said as she placed the pancakes on the table. Jason put Tristan in his high chair and then at down to eat breakfast with Nikki.


End file.
